


Thor + Queen and ABBA

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Marvel HEADCANONS & BLURBS [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Music, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso





	Thor + Queen and ABBA

  * I feel like Thor would be a classic rock type of guy
  * But he’d appreciate any kind of music, really, especially during a party
  * If Queen and Abba are your favorite bands then he’d probably learn the whole discography, just to serenade you in front of everyone (badly, but you’d appreciate the gesture)
  * He’d definitely be a Queen fan
  * Bohemian Rhapsody being his favorite song
  * He’d try and sing all the voices simultaneously
  * The Avengers banned him from karaoke after a particularly bad performance
  * But he can’t help it, he just adores all the Galileos
  * He would love the way you dance and hum the songs when you think no one’s watching
  * or the fact that you shout the lyrics of Dancing Queen any time you’re in the shower
  * He loves to see you so carefree and cheerful, singing at the top of your lungs and using your hairbrush as a mic
  * He either joins you and slow dances with you, or he just sneaks up on you and hugs you tight from behind




End file.
